•°Where The Heart Meets The Darkness•°
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: IYdigimon crossover. A Portal, New Miko Powers, and a New Darkness- or is it the same old one? Inu-yashaKagome (Please RR & Support me)


Chapter one: The Darkness  
  
Inu-yasha stomped back towards the well. He and Kagome had fought over how long she would stay in her time- and of course, she'd won again, telling him to SIT!  
  
"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get this damn quest over with!" Inu-yasha muttered, slipping inside the well.  
  
"Inu-yasha!!!" Kagome's cry alerted him.  
  
"Eh?" He popped his head back up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome sighed. "I just have this huge test tomorrow and-"  
  
"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then." Inu- yasha snorted, going back to the well.  
  
"Wait!!" Kagome said, reaching for him.  
  
"What?" He looked irritated.  
  
"I- What's that?" Kagome pointed past him, towards the wall. Inu-yasha looked to where she had pointed.  
  
"What in the seven hells??" He gasped, backing away.  
  
"It looks like a- portal- I think." Kagome carefully walked over to the semi-large rainbow colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal trembled when Kagome touched it.  
  
Suddenly-  
  
"KYAAA!!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha jumped forward, and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside.  
  
***  
  
The digi-destined Izzy sat at home typing merrily away on his computer. Suddenly the computer went off in a strange beeping noise-  
  
*beep*beep*beep*  
  
'What the- Oh no! A strange black dome has appeared in the digital world! I have to phone the others and tell them to meet me there. This can mean trouble.' thought Izzy already phoning the first friend.  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness. For a fearful second she thought she was struck blind. She looked down at herself and sighed in relief at the sight of her body.  
  
'How odd- I can see myself *but* everything else is pitch black-' thought Kagome. She quickly observed she was alone in this never-ending darkness. That was not the most comforting thought to her. Panic over took Kagome.  
  
'Where was Inu-yasha? And where am I exactly?' She started to call Inu- yasha's name but no answer. 'Where is he? Maybe something awful happened to him? He would never leave me alone like that- would he?'  
  
"Yelling won't help girl, where I put him you cannot reach him." said an eerie voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Kagome couldn't pin point the origin of it. All in all she didn't really wan to find the source. But she had to know. Where? What? And Why? Curiosity won out over her fear and nervousness.  
  
"Where are you? And what have you done with Inu-yasha?" Kagome demanded to know.  
  
"Where am I? I'm the darkness that surrounds you- I am the darkness its self and your little demon mutt is somewhere safe for now-" a horrible laughter filled the air and it sent convulsive shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper. She realized she was facing an obviously powerful unknown enemy with no way to protect herself and no one to help her.  
  
"You're full of questions aren't you? It's you I want. I desire a body. A form to take as my own. And *you* have the power inside of you to do that. Your emotions are unusually strong for that mutt and I feed off people's un- happiness. The more un-happy you are- the stronger I get. *You* will help me in my goal." said the strange voice.  
  
"No! I will not help you! You can not make me!" stated Kagome with finality in her voice.  
  
"Oh yes I can- you foolish little girl" the voice hissed.  
  
Suddenly Inu-yasha's unconscious body appeared upon the ground of darkness.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!" Yelled Kagome. She got up and ran to him but before she could reach him he disappeared again. "BRING HIM BACK!" Kagome yelled. Anger, sadness, and fear mixed together. Lines between the emotions blurred. Only one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Inu-yasha safe.  
  
"I will not. He is no use to me alive and breathing air he is not worth. So I will kill him." chuckled the eerie voice  
  
"No- please don't" chocked out Kagome. Her voice was starting to fail her. Kagome's legs fallowed suit and she crumbled to her knees limply. Tears began to stream down her face. She felt so useless.  
  
'Yessssss- I can feel the power of her sadness. And- and- I hunger for MORE!' Some shadows began to collect and form. "YES! I'm almost complete," The voice yelled in triumph. Just then something in Kagome snapped. We my never know what but-  
  
Kagome stood up on un-steady legs. She was pale and wobbly. Her face grief torn- but power radiated from her strongly. "I Wont Let You!" She yelled. Kagome's voice was strong and commanding. Then bright white light shone around her lifting her up driving back the shadows. Defeating the darkness. Pushing it back.  
  
"WHATS THIS?!!" yelled the half formed shadows. 'It cannot be. I didn't sense this type of power in her. She's a- a- '  
  
"DIGI-DESTINED!!!" the shadows screamed in pain.  
  
The light coming from Kagome was so bright the darkness had to retreat for now-  
  
Wind swirled around her causing her hair to float in waves that can only be described as a flowing river. As two smaller balls of pink light came from above carrying a digi-veice and a crest. The digi-veice landed in Kagome's hand. She clinched it into a tight fist- making her knuckles turn white. The crest fell gently around her neck. Kagome seemed not to notice because her eyes were blank in a trance-like state.  
  
As soon as the light around her dimmed Kagome fell to the ground with a dull *THUD* She lifted her head weakly and saw that the never-ending darkness had retreated- to re-gather and come back soon. Sooner then she would have liked.  
  
'This is not the time to be worrying about that. I have to see if Inu-yasha is okay. And I hope to Kami *alive*' She Spotted Inu-yasha about seventeen feet away. She got up and crawled on her hands and knees seemingly oblivious to the digi-veice clinched in her fist and the crest wrapped around her neck. Seeing his chest rise and fall with steady breathing she allowed herself a relived sigh. Kagome collapsed beside him and closed her eyes. She gave into the darkness of sleep.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER IN THE DIGITAL WORLD THE GROUP HAS GATHERD  
  
"Wow!!! Its so huge!" Mimi whispered in surprise.  
  
"It's twenty stories high to be exact," said Izzy. Tai sweat dropped.  
  
"That is big," said Tai. (^^;)  
  
"Nothings going to come out of that thing and attack us. Right?-" asked Joe. Fear dripped off of every word.  
  
"Oh- Joe. Stop being a baby" said Mimi.  
  
"Whatever it is- we should still be careful," said Sora. Kari nodded in agreement. Matt just stood there staring at the giant dome with his All-To- Cool-Look forever printed on his face. All T.K. did since they got there was chase Patamon in circles laughing. Tai major sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummm- T.K. aren't you taking this seriously?" asked Tai. His eye twitching slightly as he sweat-dropped smiling. T.K. didn't respond and just kept chasing Patamon in circles. This caused everyone to major sweat-drop(^^;).  
  
Suddenly there attention was averted from T.K. to the giant black dome, which started to crack loudly. It sounded like breaking glass. It shattered as beam of white light burst from the inside. They heard a voice screaming something in anger that oddly sounded like digi-destined.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" said Tai and all eight digi-destined and their digimon rushed to go see what happened.  
  
Any moment Inu-yasha might wake up and probably not in a very good mood. What will happen if they meet?  
  
(A/N: Ooooohhhhh- a cliffhanger. I'm so evil! Bwahahahhahahahahahahahahaahaha- I hope you liked it. If you do- Please review. I would love to hear from you. This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me.^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters: Inu-yasha and Kagome and so on. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the characters: Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt, Kari, T.K. and any of the digimon and so on- they belong to FOX KIDS, Tolei and, Saban. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
Note May 14th, 2003: I fixed my awful spelling and grammar best I can. My writing has really changed hasn't it? Well I'll see about getting the next chapter up soon!  
  
Love  
  
ksha2222) 


End file.
